


Dear Alexa...

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Bandom, Love Robot (Band), PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alexa is Lynn's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Alexa...

_Dear Alexa..._

_Today was great, other than Alex poured his chocolate milk on me, which I still don't get why he makes fun of me. Was it something I did? Is it because of the way I look? Or is it because I'm attracted to girls? Either way, he really need to stop. I'm getting sick and tired of having to go home and clean my clothes after lunch._

_I've already got ten absences for fifth, sixth, and seventh hour. One more and I'm repeating the eleventh grade. I just don't understand why he keeps messing with me -- it could be because of me not wanting to date him last year._

_Don't get me wrong, Alexa, Alex Babinski is the hottest guy in the school... but I've fallen in love with the girl I named you after... Alexa San Roman. She's the most beautiful girl I ever did see, too bad she's dating Alex. She also doesn't stop him when he makes fun of me, which hurts my heart._

_Why would she stop him? Alexa and I aren't even really friends. I envy Alex though -- he has the prettiest girl in the school as his girlfriend, and I know for a fact she'll never be mine. Anyway... until next time._

_\- Lynn ___


End file.
